Marcas
by Andrew Alice Pattinson
Summary: Una perdió a su hermano, la otra perdió a sus amigos y la confianza de su familia, pero ellas serán capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para recuperar a sus seres amados incluso romper los limites espacio-tiempo lobos. Vamp. hibridos. Ooc
1. prologo

Prologo

El tiempo, cosa extraña.

El mundo se organiza en torno a él.

A veces sentimos que pasa tan rápido, que no sentimos su paso.

Y otras esperamos impacientes a que agonice lentamente,

No podemos quedarnos,

En el recuerdo de un pasado;

Que con cada día,

Cada hora

Se hace más lejano

Dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas,

Pero hay cicatrices que quedan

Congeladas

En el tiempo

**El prologo ¡wiiiii! ¡Por fin puedo publicar! Espero que les guste, y pronto muy pronto mas de lo que creen estará listo el capi 1 besos**


	2. Charlie y Sarah

Cáp1: Charlie y Sarah

Nessie estaba en su cuarto de su nueva casa en Inglaterra.

Ya han pasado 10 años desde el enfrentamiento con los Vulturi.

Ya era toda una mujer, y una muy hermosa, de esbelta figura; enmarcada perfectamente, en un jean negros, y una blusa rosada de tirantes. Había heredado la sencillez de su madre, al igual que sus ojos color chocolate que tenía al ser humana. Su cabello le llegaba a 4 dedos por debajo de los hombros, estaba serena hasta que escucho uno pasos, no tuvo que adivinar que era Jacob acercándose por detrás para abrazarla.

-¿En qué piensas nena?- le susurro en el oído, cuando rodeó sus fuertes brazos en su pequeña cintura

-En los niños- se limitó a contestar, cuando se le formó una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé, a mí también me parece increíble- Si fue un gran cambia cuando se casaron; y más lo fue cuando se enteraron que Nessie tendría un bebé. Pero no solo por ellos sino por su familia, que estaban tan contentos y preocupados a la vez, ya que no sabían que esperar de este embarazo, si el de Bella fue complicando, podrán imaginarse, lo aterrados que se pusieron, pero afortunadamente no hubo altercado alguno. Nessie padeció de los síntomas normales de un embarazo humano, al menos por una parte, tuvo que soportar nauseas matutinas, y tuvieron que soportar de ella sus cambios de humor, y antojos, por sobretodo Jacob, pero lo enfrentaba todo con una sonrisa.

A Edward le resulto algo extraño no poder leer la mente del bebé, y se sentía algo frustrado como cuando no podía hacerlo con la de Bella, ella, ahora casi todo el tiempo le permitía entrar en su mente.

Carlisle trato de hacerle un eco, pero el útero de Nessie, al igual que el de Bella, estaba recubierto de un duro material parecido a la piel de los vampiros lo cual impedía ver el sexo. Alice, aunque no podía ver el futuro del bebé, no perdía su entusiasmo y hacía de las suyas e hizo toda una línea de ropa para bebés, tanto de niño como de niña. Bella, Rosalie, y Esme, le daban consejos y estaban con ella, y Emmett, Jasper, y Edward estaban construyendo un cuarto, que después sería decorado por Esme.

Finalmente el 8 de junio luego de tres meses de embarazo, un día algo soleado. Nessie estaba en su cuarto, levantándose para ir a la cocina aunque insistieron para que no se moviera, estaba exasperada de que todos la trataran como si se fuera a romper o algo por el estilo. Se levantó y un dolor hizo que gimiera, y colocaran sus manos en su vientre, enseguida todos estaban allí, y segundos después se formó un charco, se le acababa de romper la fuente.

Rápidamente la llevaron a la sala que ya estaba acondicionada como un hospital, Carlisle la atendió, acompañado por Edward, Bella y Jacob, y pidió a los demás que esperan afuera.

Y luego de dos horas nació, un bebé. Un varoncito de piel morena muy suave, de cabello negro como Jacob, y de ojos chocolate como Nessie, y gran fue la sorpresa para todos cuando se dieron cuenta de que venía otro, y nació dos minutos después una hembra, de piel también morena como su hermano y una gran mata de cabello negro rizado, y de hermosos ojos verdes.

Jacob y Nessie eran sumamente felices, con sus lindos mellizos: Charlie Edward, y Sarah Isabella Black, El nombre del varón en honor a su bisabuelo y abuelo materno, y a la hembra la llamaron Sarah por la madre de Jacob, e Isabella por su abuelita Bella.

Nessie y Jacob, están orgullosos, hace un año llegaron estos pequeños a sus vidas, eran una linda familia. Estaban perdidos en recuerdos hasta que un par de pisadas los sacan a ambos de sus pensamientos.

-¡Mamá, papá!-Gritaron emocionados los dos al mismo tiempo.

Se voltearon, para ver a sus hijos, de apenas un año, y que parecían de dos, hablaban perfectamente, lo hacían desde que tenían una semana, y caminaban muy bien, instintivamente abrieron los brazos para recibirlos, y ellos saltaron, Charlie con su madre, y Sarah, con su padre.

-Hola, pequeños ¿Qué travesura estaban haciendo?-dice Jacob con su gran sonrisa.

-Nada papi-dice inocentemente Charlie. Jacob solo frunce el ceño pero sigue sonriendo.

-See, Charlie ¿cómo no?

-Mami-dice Sarah-¿ya nos podemos ir a la fiesta?

-Claro, Sarah, cielo-responde Nessie, sonriendo de forma cálida a sus dos hijos.

-¡Qué bien!-Charlie responde muy animado, él es el más enérgico, el que actuaba sin pensar, pero también era inteligente, y gracioso. Sarah, en cambio pensaba más las cosas, pero es la cómplice de las travesuras de su hermano, y hasta a veces las mejoraba, es más sentimental que Charlie, y una niña muy dulce y encantadora.

Los dos eran muy unidos y a diferencia de otros hermanos, ellos nunca peleaban, es más se apoyaban siempre. Un día, estaban jugando en un parque, le compraron a los dos; un globo para cada uno.

Estaban Jacob, Nessie, Bella, Alice, y Edward, pero en un momento mientras jugaban en la rueda (n.a _bueno ¿saben de ese juego que hay en los parques que es una rueda, y gira, los niños se agarran, y dan vueltas? eso es, no sé con les dirán en otros países)_, a Sarah se le fue su globo. Se puso a llorar, le prometieron que le comprarían otro, pero entonces, Charlie al ver triste a su hermana, le regalo el suyo. Todos se enternecieron por el gesto del niño, que les compraron helado para los dos.

Y otro día jugando a la pelota con Emmett, Charlie al parar un pelotazo muy fuerte que hizo el, se lastimo un pie. A Emmett casi lo descuartizan por eso. Mientras Carlisle, lo atendía Sarah, en un acto de solidaridad, se puso un cabestrillo y lo uso el mismo tiempo que lo hiso su Hermano. Unas dos horas que pasaron, sin poder salir a jugar en un día tan bonito.

Esos dos casi son inseparables, tanto así, que parecían unidos por una especie de lazo, hasta sus poderes eran de cierta manera complementarios del otro.

Sarah tenía una especie de escudo parecido al de Bella, pero mucho más poderoso, ella podía alargarlo en una distancia mayor y podía repeler ataques físicos suaves, y Charlie, un poder algo parecido al de Edward solo que él podía responderte mentalmente, es más telepático que el propio Edward.

Esto les permitía comunicarse secretamente sin que nadie se enterase, Sarah veía que el abuelo Edward, no se enterase y Charlie hacía que hablaran mentalmente.

…

Hoy era su cumpleaños y Alice les organizo una fiesta, tuvieron que irse a Folks para que los amigos de la manada de lobos pudieran venir, junto con sus parejas e hijos, pues ya varios estaban casados: Sam y Emily ya tenían tres; dos varones y una hembra. Johnny de 6, Willy de 4, y Enily de 2. Jared, y Kim tenían 2: Clark de 5, y Tommy de 2, Embry y su esposa, con su hijo Derek de 2, y una niña en camino, también estaban Seth, Y Miriam su prometida, Quill y Clair que ya tenía 13 años, la que no quiso ir fue Leah, tan amargada como siempre.

La fiesta trascurrió bien contrataron a un payazo, ponis, contorsionistas, y malabaristas, jugaron los niños. Mientras los adultos hablaban.

Cantaron cumpleaños, abrieron regalos y todos se fueron yendo, tranquilos

Todo era sumamente bien en la vida de esta dulce familia. ¿Y por qué algo debería estar mal? Después de todo son una buena familia, donde hay humanos, vampiros y lobos, llena de criaturas sobrenaturales pero, que la hacen fuerte y única a la vez.

Nada malo o siniestro les podría pasar ¿verdad? ¿O tal vez si?


	3. La loba y la niña

Crepúsculo no es mío.

Capitulo 2: La niña, y la loba.

Forks, Washington. Una semana después.

Leah Clearwater, corría por el bosque adyacente a la Push. Veloz como el viento, y de nuevo con su humor de perros, curioso, ya que está en su forma lobuna. Estaba sola, nadie estaba transformado. De la manada solo quedaban tres: ella, Quill, y su hermano Seth, excluyendo a Jacob.

Era temprano en la mañana, todo a su alrededor era un inmenso mar verde de musgos, helechos, y árboles.

Correr era lo que más le gustaba, y más cuando estaba sola.

_ Maldita, conexión mental-_pensó; otra cosa más porqué quejarse… de nuevo, odiaba esta vida, la detestaba profundamente, solo ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta se la hacía siempre.

¿Por qué tenían que existir los vampiros? Su existencia no tiene sentido, son paracitos, asesinos, bebedores de sangre, acaban con la vida de otros solo para que pudieran mantener su inmortalidad, son antinaturales, pero existen.

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué Sam se _tuvo _que imprimir de Emily? -hizo una mueca-

_Sam_

Su nombre le traía más dolor en su pecho, sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que no era buena para él o para nadie, ¿para quién lo seria? ¡Era toda una amargada! ¡Una solterona de 30 años! espantaba a cualquier hombre, por ser tan sarcástica, odiosa, mal humorada-suspiro- ¿Dónde quedó la vieja Leah? La optimista alegre, la _vieja _Leah. Condenada a ser así, y ni siquiera podría tener un bebé.

Su enojo se volvió melancolía, y en un deseo imposible, hace años (como pudo) olvidó a Sam, ya no le dolía tanto como antes, pero se sentía vacía, todos, estaban casados, felices, con _hijos,_ varios ya habían renunciado a su espíritu de lodo. Y ella estaba estancada.

_¿Por qué?_

Finalmente ¿Por qué demonios no se largaba de una vez? Jacob se fue una vez ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo? ¿Por su madre? Ella tenía a Charlie. ¿Por su hermano?-bufó-el ya no era un niño y tenía a Miriam. ¿Por responsabilidad?-bufó otra vez- desde hace mucho que no aparecían Vampiros, desde que se fuero los Cullen. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? La misma pregunta que se hacía, y que simplemente no tenía respuesta.

Estaba llegando a la línea del bosque limitando a la carretera, tenía que parar, y dar la vuelta para no ser vista.

_Hola Leah, ¿hay algo?_

_No, Seth todo tranquilo, como siempre_ responde en tono monocorde.

_Leah…-_pensó en tono de lastima, al darse cuenta de lo que su hermana, pensaba. Otra vez.

¡_No empieces de nuevo con lo mismo!_ su tono cambia a molestia.

_Deberí sé, tomarte unas vacaciones, o algo. Un descanso_

_Lo mismo para ti, deberías pasar más tiempo con Miriam. En un mes será tu boda, ya ni siquiera deberías ser lobo todavía_piensa a la defensiva, y luego agrego_se que lo haces por mí, pero… no es tu obligación acompañarme, tú tienes que hacer tu vida, no sacrifiques tu felicidad por mi_las palabras le salieron tristes.

Pero cuando Seth le iba a responder Leah, detecta dos olores, su corazón comenzó a latir más aprisa; ella ya estaba regresando sobre sus pasos, pero se detiene, y se da la vuelta, comienza a correr de nuevo.

_ ¡Voy para allá, Leah!_piensa Seth.

_No llegaras a tiempo, lo enfrentare yo sola, trata de avisar a Quill_tenían que darse prisa, el olor a sangre humana fresca, era muy fuerte, pero además estaba el tenue olor dulzón empalagoso que solo puede ser de un vampiro. Al acercarse, más detecta dos latidos de corazón uno dedil, y el otro acelerado, y el llanto de un bebé.

Cuando llegó cerca de la carretera vio a una mujer, que intentaba arrastrarse hacia el bosque, estaba llera de cortadas, moretones, y una herida en un costado; por donde sangraba, trataba de proteger con su cuerpo a una bebé, de 2 años más o menos. Que lloraba, se veía muy débil, Leah tenía que pensar rápido, no veía al vampiro, pero sabía que se estaba acercando. Su olor provenía de la carretera, la sangre lo atraería, y los atacaría, pero estaba la indefensa mujer, que había perdido mucha sangre, no le quedada mucho tiempo.

Se decidió arriesgar, se volvió en su forma humana, se vistió aprisa, y llego en un momento a ella, rasgo parte de su camisa, para intentar hacerle un torniquete.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien-le dijo para tratar de calmarla. Las alzo para no moverlas demasiado, y se las llevó lo más rápido que podía sin hacerle daño a la mujer, pudo notar que era muy joven, de 20 y pocos tal vez, con cabello negro largo, y ojos castaños, vestía una blusa azul y unos jean negro, manchados de sangre.

La bebita era pelirroja, con sus mismos ojos castaños de la mujer, lo más probable es que sea su hija, tenía puesto un vestidito rosa y llevaba un cintillo a juego.

-M-mi bebé- dijo en topo débil y pastoso.

-No hables, ahorra fuerzas… y ella está bien- en el momento en que lo dijo se dio cuenta que había dejado de llorar, se fijo en ella, y la bebé la miraba fijamente. Frunció el ceño en confusión, escucho un ruido pero al levantar la vista vio a 2 lodos, uno color arena, y otro chocolate, les dijo.

-Búsquenlo, yo me encargo de ellas- ambos asintieron y se fueron.

-Mi… bebé, mi bebé…- hablo de nuevo la mujer.

-No hables por favor.

-El quiere… a mi bebita, por favor… por favor no dejes que la encuentre. Cuídala -Leah que ya había retornado la marcha se pregunto. ¿Sabrá ella, que un vampiro estaba cerca?

Al mirarla de nueva se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando dormida, y su corazón, latía muy poco.

-¡Hoye, no te duermas! ¡Vive por tu hija! ¡Ella te necesita!-pero su corazón se volvió cada mas y mas lento.

-Adiós, Cristal, mi niña, mami te quiere, y va cuidarte desde el cielo- Dicho esto su corazón se detiene.

Leah, se detiene la pone el suelo y trata de hacerle masaje cardiovascular. La bebé vuelve a llorar.

-¡VAMOS! ¡VUELVE!- pero no respondía. Tenía que moverse, al detectar el olor del vampiro más cerca.

-Maldición-de la nada vio a un vampiro aparecer, un hombre al parecer, no podía verle la cara la tenía cubierta, por un pasamontañas, estaba vestido de negro completamente; lo único que se le veía era sus ojos rojos Borgoña.

Atrás, dos lobos, se lanzaron encima de él; desde dos lados diferentes, pero rodó en el suelo tratando de llegar donde Leah.

Ella entro en fase rasgando su ropa. Estaban de frente. Leah le cortaba el paso a la bebé y la mujer.

El salta encima de ella, pero algo extraño pasa, no se puede mover, y tanto Seth como Quill están en las mismas, todos están paralizados. Unos fuertes brazos la destrozan y no puede hacer nada.

De repente algo pasa, y todos se ven por un momento con caras de desconcierto, lo que acaba de pasar fue raro, fue una especie de repetición; en el instante en que regresan la olvidan, pero sienten un fuerte deja vû, como si supieran lo que fuera ocurrir. Pero, no hay tiempo para pensar lo que pasó, pues que él está al frente de Leah. Preparado para saltar sobre ella.

Pero Seth es más rápido se le acerca por detrás, y sus fauces se cierran entorno a su brazo izquierdo, para luego arrancárselo. El vampiro grita por el dolor, Quill se lanza desde otro punto para intentar arrancarle otra parte. Mientras Seth, que con su peso lo tumba y trata de llegar a la cabeza, pero el vampiro se mueve antes, y usando sus piernas lo golpea en el estomago, tan fuerte que lo lanza por los aires, chocando contra Quill.

Se levanta del suelo, sabe que no puede ganar contra tres lobos, lo único que le queda es huir, todo esto lo piensa en un segundo, tiempo en que Leah trata de embestirlo pero el brinca alto; y pasando por encima de su cabeza la esquiva, y cae sobre la punta de un árbol, y comienza a saltar por las copas de los arboles. Dejando su brazo.

_Vallan por él, yo las llevare a un lugar seguro-_piensa Leah.

Los dos lobos van corriendo tras de él, pero es difícil porque va brincando en zigzag, moviéndose muy rápido, tanto que no pueden alcanzarlo, no se detiene hasta que llega a la carretera, es a este lugar donde quiere llevar; al llegar sale mandado por ella; los lobos lo siguen por el bosque, hay muchos carros, y sirenas, tal vez ocurrió un accidente.

El aprovecha eso y pasa entre ellos. El ojo humano no puede distinguirlo, y solo notan una ráfaga de viento, pero cuando enfocan ya ha desaparecido.

Ellos en cambio, no salen del camuflaje del bosque que los oculta, por temor a exponerse, ambos piensan que el es un vampiro muy osado, al arriesgarse así.

Al mismo tiempo Leah se encuentra en una situación difícil hace ya tal vez un minuto que el corazón de la mujer no latía, regreso a su forma humana y continuo dando RCP, tratando de regresarla, lentamente pasan los minutos, dos, tres, y ella no respondía, la bebé, lloraba desconsolada, es casi como si supiese que algo va mal con su madre. Leah no puede ponerle atención.

Ya han pasado 5 minutos, y nada.

-Leah

Ella mira al frente al oír la voz de su hermano, el no la ve, tiene la cara volteada al otro lado, le lanza una camisa, es cuando Leah cae en cuenta que está desnuda, se la pone; le quedaba grande, pero en este momento le sirve.

En seguida trata de seguir con su labor, pero Seth se le acerca, le pone la mano por el hombro y dice.

-Leah-soltó un suspiro triste-es tarde, si no ha respondido, entonces no lo hará ella…-Leah lo corta-Debo seguir intentándolo, no se puede morir, ella tiene una vida, tiene una familia-voltea a ver a la bebita-_la tiene a ella-_piensa con tristeza.

-Perdió mucha sangre, su corazón no pudo seguir.

-No, tengo…

-No puedes hacer nada-dice interrumpiéndola suavemente- lo mejor será que hablemos con Charlie, y le digamos que ella murió, pero que la bebé sobrevivo-diciendo esto toma en brazo a la bebé que sigue llorando, pero su llanto es mas ronco, él se levanta y la mese, y trata de arrullarla, para calmarla.

Leah suspira derrotada, si no hubiese llegado ese vampiro, podría haberse salvado, se levanta también del piso.

La niña, no se quiere dejar de llorar, entonces Leah rueda los ojos, extiende los brazos hacia la bebé, y le dice a Seth.

-Dámela, tratare yo-la bebé llora en sus brazos, pero entre arrullos de a poco se va calmando, y solo queda hipeando.

-Eres buena-dice Seth al observar la escena.

-¿Y el vampiro? Y ¿Dónde está Quill?-se pusieron a andar

- Bueno lo del vampiro-suspiro-escapó- Leah, se sobresalta, lo cual hace que la bebé quiera llorar de nuevo.

-Ya, ya, Cristal, no llores más pequeña, -siguió arrullándola.

-¿Cómo la llamaste?

-Cristal, ese es su nombre, su madre me lo dijo, pidió que la cuidara, que él, la quería- luego para de repente, ¿Será qué ese vampiro era del que estaba hablando? ¿Pero para qué la querría? Eso le pareció improbable.

-¿Leah?-dijo Seth, por su silencio repentino-No es nada, tú no has respondido ninguna de mis preguntas. ¿Cómo es eso que escapó el vampiro?

-Corrió aprovechando el gentío, y se perdió en el pueblo, no podíamos seguirlo sin exponernos ante todos. Al parecer la mujer tuvo un accidente de carro, choco contra un árbol, cerca de la carretera. Quill, regreso y quemó, el brazo del desgraciado. Está hablando con Charlie, en este momento, tratando de explicar la situación.

-Ya veo-es todo lo que responde.

Su nombre era Joanne, tenía 23 años, se casó a los 21 con su novio de la universidad Héctor Cronos, estaba embarazada. El 4 de agosto del 2015 nació su hija Cristal Lucero Cronos. Héctor hace 6 meses murió asesinado, la policía está desconcertada, no tiene sospechosos, y las pruebas son inconclusas. Y lo de Joanne lo catalogan como un accidente.

No tiene más familia, Cristal es una niña, pero ya conoce la crueldad del mundo, cada vez más decadente, se ha quedado sola.

Una agente social, trata de llevársela a un orfanato, pero algo bueno pasa y es que Leah, habla con un abogado, para ser la tutora y poder adoptar a la pequeña. Todos se sorprenden de la decisión que toma, pero no interfieren, Leah se vuelve la madre adoptiva de Cristal, aunque no todo es bonito con el tiempo Leah, dejo de ser una amargada y es que Cristal le llegó al corazón, luego de semanas por fin abandona su espíritu de loba, al mes siguiente se celebra la boda de Seth y Miriam y finalmente todos pueden ser felices.

Pero al menos eso creía.


	4. Secuestrados

Crepúsculo no es mio

Capitulo3: Secuestrados

3 años después. Londres, Inglaterra

Edward y Bella Cullen, están abrazados en la cama.

-¿En qué piezas cielo?-pregunta Bella, al ver la cara pensativa de su marido.

-En que no sé qué hice para ser tan afortunado, a veces pienso que si realmente me merezco esto. Después de todo lo que he hecho…

-¡Edward!-Bella lo mira a la cara molesta-No digas eso, tu eres un buen hombre, educado, honrado, caballeroso, entre muchas cosas, te amo no entiendo ¿Por qué tienes que pensar así?-Edward, acaricio el ceño fruncido de Bella.

-Lo siento cariño, no debo pensar en eso, créeme cuando digo, que aprecio enormemente todo lo que tenemos: una familia estupenda, un hermosa hija, unos maravillosos nietos, yo la verdad jamás llegue a pensar que podría tener tanto, y más siendo un vampiro-dice con cara de arrepentimiento, Bella lo comprende, pues siente que está vida inmortal la ha tratado tan bien que más parece un sueño que una realidad.

Le sonríe, y busca sus labios, el beso empieza dulce, tierno pero luego se vuelve apasionado…

Una hora después, Edward y Bella ya vestidos, se preparan para visitar a su hija, son las ocho de la mañana, pasan por la casa de los vecinos más cercanos a Jake y Nessie, una pareja de mediana edad.

20 minutos después llegan a una hogareña casa azul, de puerta blanca, y un sencillo pero bonito y bien cuidado jardín.

Tocan la puerta, y de ella salen Sarah, con una gran sonrisa, estaba vestida con un vestido amarillo, y una cinta en el cabello, tenía el cabello largo por la cintura, y Charlie con un jean azul, y una camisa abotonada de cuadros diciendo:

-¡Abuelitos!-ellos se inclinaron a su altura y les dieron un gran abrazo, estaban grandes, con 4 años pasaban por niños de 8 sin ningún problema.

-Hola niños- dijeron contentos Edward y Bella. Luego apareció Jacob.

La cara de sorpresa de los dos no tardó en aparecer.

-¿Hola suegros?-la frase le pareció una pregunta por la cara que pusieron.

Enseguida se mordieron los labios para no reírse, los niños pusieron una carita de angelitos inocentes de Dios, pero por dentro se estaban riendo.

-J-Jake-Bella fue la primera en hablar, aunque la voz le salió temblorosa por la risa contenida-¿t-te has visto la cara?-él la mira con extrañeza.

-No, me acabo de levantar de una siesta ¿por…?-entonces todos no aguantaron las ganas de reírse.

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- Jacob, que no entendía nada, se molestó de que no le respondiera.

-¿Por qué se ríen?

-Jacob tienes la cara pintada-dice Edward por primera vez. Jacob sale corriendo hasta el baño para verse en el espejo y da tremendo grito.

-¡CHARLIE EDWARD Y SARAH ISABELLA BLACK!-él vio su rostro: los labios los tenia rojo carmín, tenía sombras azules en los ojos, las mejicas están tan rojas que parecían las de un payaso, regreso molesto y vio a sus hijos, que recuperaron la expresión de inocentes de antes.

-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo señalándose la cara-quiero saber ¿de quién fue la idea?

Los mellizos se vieron por un momento, para tener una plática privada, pero ninguno dijo nada.

-Estoy esperando-Bella, y Edwards se mantuvieron al margen de la situación.

-Fue mi idea papi-respondió Sarah, pero Charlie dijo.

-Fue idea de los dos-Jacob suspiro, será difícil saber a quién se le ocurrió la idea realmente. Ellos no se delatarían, y se echarían la culpa de todas formas para que el otro no salga tan perjudicado, pero lo importante no es eso sino que los dos participaron, era difícil que hicieran una travesura sin la compañía del otro.

-Los castigare a los dos-dijo en tono firme.

En eso llego Nessie que estaba a fuera cazando, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca.

-Hola… ¿Jacob que te paso?-dijo confundida y riéndose.

-Tus hijos-se limitó a contestarle.

-¿Qué vamos hacer con ustedes?-no pueden ver tv y le deben una disculpa a su papá.

-Lo siento papá-dijeron al unisonó.

Después de que Jacob se quitara el maquillaje, se sentaron a conversar con Edward y Bella.

-Mamá, papá que alegría que nos visiten.

-Renesmee, hijita siempre nos gustara visitarlos-le dice Bella con una sonrisa muy cariñosa a Nessie.

-¿Cómo va tu nuevo libro?-pregunta Edward. Nessie se dedicó a la escritura, y era muy buena, escribía novelas de romance, entre otras cosas, y gracias a las conexiones de Jasper, su editorial solo sabía lo que era estrictamente necesario saber.

-Va muy bien papá, creo que ya voy a terminarlo…-pero el celular de Edward vibra, interrumpiendo a Nessie; él lo atiende es Alice.

-Edward he tenido una visión, unos policías quieren hablar contigo y con Bella, quieren hacerles una preguntas, ocurrió un error y al parecer unas persona robaron una tienda, y el cajero se equivocó al anotar la placa del carro, anotaron el tuyo cuando iban huyendo los ladrones, vienen primero para acá y luego los buscaran allí.

-Muy bien Alice- cuelgan, los demás por supuesto escucharon todo.

-¿Qué les va a pasar a los abuelos?-pregunto Charlie, con cara de preocupación, y Sarah miraba a sus padres, y luego a sus abuelos, alternativamente.

-Bueno irán con los agentes, y aclararan todo-dijo Jacob a sus hijos para calmar la situación. Tal como lo predijo Alice: media hora después fueron los policías.

El par de agentes se llevaron a Edward y Bella a la comisaria para unas preguntas, que por supuesto aceptaron, para aclarar su coartada, sin mencionar que la descripción de los ladrones no coincidía con la de ellos, porque a pesar de que estaban enmascarados hubo testigos que dijeron que la pareja de asaltantes eran un hombre alto y flaco y el otro que era una mujer era baja y gorda, pero aun así pasarían dos horas antes de que los dejaran libres de cargos.

Jacob, también tuvo que irse era el dueño y el jefe de un taller mecánico, normalmente no saldría un sábado para allá si podía pasarlo con su Nessie y con los niños, pero eran sus vecinos los señores Laurees, que tenían una falla en las bujías y el motor, como ellos han sido tan buenos vecinos decidió ir.

Finalmente Nessie y los niños se quedaron solos.

-Mami ¿podemos salir a jugar al bosque?-pregunto Sarah.

-Si vamos, los tres, denme un minuto para terminar esto-le contesta su madre, pegada a la laptop.

-Mamá tu termina, nosotros vamos-dice Charlie

-No van a ir solos.

-¿Por qué no? Nosotros somos grandes-responde Charlie cruzado de brazos

- Solo tienen 4 años que cumplieron hace una semana-dice en tono condescendiente.

-Pero físicamente tenemos 8, podemos salir sin supervisión mamá-le responde Sarah.

-Si a nuestra edad tú te escapabas a jugar al bosque, no es justo-dice Charlie cruzando sus brazos.

-¡¿Quién les dijo?-responde Nessie ciertamente alterada.

-Emmett-dijeron al unisonó los Mellizos. Nessie tuvo que morderse la lengua para no maldecir, suspiro antes de responder.

-Primero-levantó el dedo índice-fue solamente una vez, segundo-levanto otro dedo-a su edad yo era tenia físicamente 11-12 años, no 8.

-Pero aun así lo hiciste-respondió Charlie-y te regañaron por no pedir permiso-recalcó Sarah-por eso te lo pedimos-dijeron los dos con un puchero, y ojitos de perrito.

-No lo sé-dice Nessie, moviéndose incomoda por esos ojitos suplicantes, al parecer sus hijos pasan demasiado tiempo con Alice.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien los dejo pero no se alejen mucho y los quiero en casa para la hora del almuerzo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si mamá-le contestaron.

Le dio un beso a cada uno, los acompañó a la salida y se despidió con la mano, viendo partir a sus hijos.

Los niños estaban corriendo por el bosque muy contentos, tanto así que reían con alegría, entonces Charlie se detuvo, su hermana también lo hizo y se volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué sucede Charlie?-Charlie, frunce el ceño.

-Creí haber visto algo en esa dirección-dice señalando a un riachuelo a dos kilómetros, de donde estaban.

-¿Un animal?-responde su hermana.

-No sé, vamos averiguarlo-responde animado por una pequeña aventura.

-Charlie, no estoy segura volvamos con mi mamá, para ir.

-Vamos, Sari será divertido como cuando maquillamos a papá, fue tu idea, por cierto-los dos sonríen al recordar cómo se veía su papá.

-¡Bueno si voy!-dice enérgicamente. Y sin más salen corriendo a ese lugar.

Al llegar, no ven nada inusual, pero sienten un olor, un olor familiar y al mismo tiempo diferente.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Sarah.

-Huele, como… como a mi mamá ¡Sarah huele a un mitad vampiro!-dice Charlie al oler mejor la esencia.

-¿Qué estará haciendo uno por aquí? ¿No se supone que todos excepto mamá viven en el Amazonas?

-Se supone-recalca Charlie, escuchan un ruido, de pisadas, dos corazones latiendo, lo siguiente que ven, al voltearse es a un hombre vestido de azul oscuro con una máscara de un diablo azulada con mueca burlona y otro vestido también de azul oscuro de los pies a la cabeza, su cara estaba cubierta por una capucha de ninja.

Los agarran antes de que puedan reaccionar y les cubren la boca con pañuelos con cloroformo, tratan de luchar inútilmente con sus agresores, pero poco a poco caen dormidos lo último que escuchan, es una risa, malvada, que alimentaran sus peores pesadillas futuras.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Las horas pasan y pasan y los niños no volvían, casi era la hora de almorzar, y Nessie está ansiosa.

-Cálmate llegaran pronto, sonriendo, contándote todo lo que hicieron-se dijo de nuevo a sí misma, pero no se calmó.

Escucho un carro u unos pasos, por un fracción de segundo se alegró, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que solo era Jacob.

-Hola princesa-saluda Jacob, acercándose tratando de darle un beso, pero se da cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Jake estoy preocupada por los niños, se fueron a jugar a el bosque y no han vuelto todavía… ¡¿y si les paso algo? ¡Algo malo, algo muy, muy malo yo…!

-¡Shff! Bebé, tranquila-abraza de forma reconfortante a Nessie-ya los conoces de seguro se entretuvieron jugando, y no se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que es, los iré a buscar.

-Voy contigo-dije Ness sin vacilar.

Salieron los dos, y rastrearon el olor de los niños, les fue fácil encontrarlo, entonces se dieron cuenta de que el rastro se desvió, hacia el norte, hacia un riachuelo al llegar se dieron cuenta de que había otras dos esencias allí el inconfundible aroma de un mitad vampiro, fruncieron el ceño casi al mismo tiempo.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando encontraron un papel negro doblado que en el piso.

_Dime que se te perdió_

_Y te diré lo que tengo_

_Dime qué harías para recuperarlo_

_Y te diré que no es dinero lo que valgo_

_Dime ¿a qué le temes?_

_Y aprenderás mi nombre_

_Tengo a los mellizos_

_¿Cómo harán para recuperarlos?_

_Atte. Blue Demon _

Los habían secuestrado


	5. La ruleta de la fortuna

CAPI 4: La ruleta de la fortuna.

Dos horas después del secuestro.

Localización desconocida

Charlie y Sarah Black

-Sarah, Sari-Charlie intenta de despertar a su hermana, sin mucho éxito, hace poco acababa de despertar, y se encontraba en una especie de almacén vacío, estaban amarados por correas de cuero gruesas a una silla de acero pegadas al piso. Había un suero que goteaba, por un tubo hasta su brazo, tanto para él como para Sarah, cuando intentó romper las correas, no pudo se sintió débil, estaba muy asustado no podía pedir ayuda a su familia, lo intento solo parara darse cuenta que estaban muy lejos, su poder no llegaba tanto. Sarah no la podía hacer despertar tenía su escudo en sí misma. Se escuchaba el sonido de respiraciones y corazones, ¿Humanos? Y el sonido de elipses y motores, no estaba seguro pero creía que estaban dentro de avión.

Finalmente escuchó como su hermana gemía, y se movía.

-¡Sarah, Sarah! ¡Vamos, despierta!-le decía tratando que lo escuchase.

-¿Mmm? ¿C-Charlie?-arrugó los ojos, para luego pestañar. Despertó, Sarah se sentía confundida, al hacerlo, no enfocaba bien, estaba atontada.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-¿No te acuerdas de los hombres que nos agarraron?-Sarah suelta un respingón.

-¡sí, sí, me acuerdo!-en ese momento nota que ella y su hermano están amarrados pero no se siente con fuerza para romperla.

-No puedo romperla Charlie.

-Yo tampoco, creo que esa cosa, ese suero de allí-señala con la cabeza-tal vez sea un súper sedante o algo así-Sarah asiente con la cabeza.

-Tengo miedo Charlie ¿para qué crees que nos raptaron?

-Tal vez dinero nuestra familia tiene bastante.

- No estoy segura, pero lo que sí está claro que no son criminales comunes-dice Jennifer al recordar el olor de los medios vampiros.

-Mamá y papá vendrán a rescatarnos así como toda la familia, ya lo veras-dice Charlie para hacer sentir mejor a su hermana, y para créeselo el también.

-Si-confirma su hermana.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Una hora y media después (n/a: es una hora y media luego de que los mellizos despertaran, en total llevan 3 horas y medias de raptados, y hace media hora que se supo del secuestro, es decir hace media hora que Jake y Nessie encontraron la tarjeta)

Londres Inglaterra

Familia Cullen

Bella, Alice, Esme, Jacob, y Jasper, estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa de Jacob y Nessie, Jacob estaba caminando de la cocina y regresaba, mientras los demás están parados, Nessie se abrazaba a sí misma, la cara de preocupación de su familia era un reflejo de la suya, había un tenso silencio en el ambiente aunque Jasper intentaba mantener los sentimiento de pánico a raya, el lugar era un hervidero de emociones: nervios, impotencia, rabia… de parte de todos. Alice se masajeaba las sienes en un intento inútil de ver el futuro de los mellizos, pero por supuesto la interferencia era demasiado, y el intentar ver; solo le producía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no sentía un dolor de cabeza desde aquella vez cuando Bella estaba embarazada.

La incertidumbre es muy fuerte, desde que Jake Y Nessie habían encontrado esa nota, rastrearon el olor de los niños y de las otras dos esencias, hasta la carretera, donde los secuestradores seguramente continuaron por carro, mientras Jacob conducía Nessie llamo a Bella la noticia de que los niños fueron secuestrados se rego como la pólvora, y al poco tiempo todos los Cullen estaban con ellos.

Revisaron, todas las vías que pudieron haber tomado, pero les habían perdido el rastro.

Los demás estaban buscando por todas partes, viendo por si alguien que vio algo, sospecho y lo tenga en la memoria, ese era el trabajo de Edward, Jacob también quería ir pero le dijeron que se quedara con Nessie, la pobre se sentía tan culpable, por haberlos dejado ir al bosque ellos solos.

La espera los estaba matando, luego aparecieron los chicos, pero solo negaron con la cabeza, a las silenciosas preguntas y ansiedad que se veían en los rostros de los demás, y al hacerlo rompieron las pequeñas esperanzas que se formaron.

-No los hemos encontrado-hablo Carlisle rompiendo el silencio.

-¡TENGO QUE HACER ALGO!-explotó Jacob, golpeando la pared con el puño haciendo que esta se resquebrajara.

-Entiendo tu preocupación Jacob, todos estamos iguales, no sabemos que más hacer.

-¿¡Pero quién demonios será ese Blue Demon?-dice Emmett, a esto nadie tiene respuestas.

En ese preciso momento, el tc se prende (n/a: como la historia es en el futuro la tc es algo parecido a una fusión entre un televisor y una computadora, son nuevas y carísimas pero por supuesto los Cullen tienen una) y se ve la imagen de un hombre vestido en algodón azul oscuro, con una máscara de diablo, de un azul pálido, con mueca burlona.

-Hola, Hola familia ¿Cómo están?-Todos se quedaron estáticos- Mal verdad, me lo imagino, con eso de que les raptaron a los miembros más jóvenes. No intenten rastrear esta señal, esta echa especialmente para que no la rastreen-algunos gruñeron- pero qué mala educación la mía, no me he presentado, pueden llamarme Blue Demon o Blue D, si les parece mejor, soy el que se llevó a los niños.

-¡¿Qué demonios querrá?-dice Nessie.

-De seguro quieren verlos ¿cierto?-continuo, hizo señas a la cámara hacia su lado izquierdo, la cámara se mueve, y aparecen la imagen de los niños, todos quedan impresionados, el verlos tan amarrados a una silla, con un gotero de suero al brazo, sus caritas sin embargo no mostraba el miedo que sentían en ese momento.

-¡DESGRACIADO, HIJO DE PUTA!-grita Jacob, Nessie, comienza a llorar, y los demás sisean, en indignación.

-Mami-dice Charlie, tranquilamente.

-Sé que vendrán pronto a rescatarnos ¿verdad?

-No tenemos miedo-dice Sarah muy segura-Queremos ir pronto a casa.

-Bien, bien-la cámara vuelve con Blue Demon-oigan ¿Qué les parece si hacemos esto más interesante? Digo fue muy_ fácil-_le dio una entonación extraña a la última palabra-quitárselos, y sería muy aburrido esperar a que los encuentren porque sé que lo harán. Eventualmente-Todos estaban con la respiración contenida, y Jacob y Nessie, hasta cierto punto-¿les gusta los juegos de azar? A mí me encantan verán por acá hay un ruleta-la cámara de desplaza a la derecha.

Se veía una ruleta con casillas blancas y negras, tenían números en ellas, habían en la parte de arriba señalada por una flecha negra, un 2 blanco en una casilla negra, luego un 2 negro en una casilla blanca, un 1 blanco en una casilla negra y un 1 negro en una casilla blanca, y así sucesivamente se repetían.

-Esto será muy sencillo y divertido (al menos para mí), giraré esta rueda de la fortuna, si cae en un 2 blanco liberare a los niños ahora mismo, y volverán a casa en el tiempo en que les tome ir por ellos. La, la, la. Todos felices como una gran familia- los Cullen fruncieron el ceño no creían que después de llevárselos los dejarían en libertan así como si nada-si cae en un 1 blanco, libere a uno de ellos al azar claro está, y el otro se quedara otro rato conmigo-Nessie gruño-aquí viene la mejor parte, lo que más me gustan el 1 y el 2 negro-se aclaró la garganta, si cae en ese 1, voy a matar a uno de ellos-Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de todos, algunos apretaron los puños, y gruñeron más fuertes.

_Matar a uno de ellos._

-y finalmente mi favorita, si cae en un 2 negro los matare a los dos- fue como una explosión la impotencia, el odio era demasiado el aire estaba pesado tanto así que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Blue Demon agarró un extremo de la ruleta, y la movió con fuerza.

-que gire, que gire la rueda, la rueda, vamos a ver qué va a pasar, que gire, que gire, la rueda, la rueda-canturrio Blue Demon. Mientras los números giraban. Hasta que finalmente comenzó a detenerse.

Si alguno pudiese sufriría un infarto, ya se hubiese muerto

2 negro. 2 blanco. 1 negro. 1 blanco… 2 negro… 2 blanco… 1 negro… 1 blanco… 2 negro-casi paraba-2 blanco-en este momento todos están tiesos la rueda casi, casi se detiene, pero en el último segundo lo pasa, y cae en 1 negro.

Shock.

No.

Puede.

Ser.

-¡Oh Dios mío!-el grito de Nessie se rompe el silencio abrumador de todos.

-¡Huy pero que lastima!-dice Blue Demon con falsa lastima-bueno a veces se gana y otras se pierde, así es el juego, considérense afortunados, pues no lo perdieron todo solo la mitad pero como me caen bien, aun les daré un chance, traten de encontrar el sitio donde están y se los podrán llevar pero solo tiene una hora, y por cierto en media hora se sorteara el que matare. Ta-ta-se despide con la mano y se cae la señal.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los niños ahora si estaban asustados, uno de ellos iba a morir, no pensaron que llegaría tan lejos el asunto, pero obviamente estaban equivocados, tenían la esperanza de que los rescataran pero solo tenían una hora.

Ya no estaban solos ahora uno de los tipos que los secuestraron estaba con ellos no le veían la cara por la máscara de ninja que tenía.

A pesar del miedo en aumento tenían esperanzas, debían aferrarse a ellas, después de todo solo eso les queda, eso y una mortal espera.

Sarah veía a su hermano, él quiso consolarla y hacerla sentir mejor ya que, ella estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, solo necesita una mirada para saber que quería un platica privada. Quito su escudo de su alrededor y la voz mental de su hermano sonó en su cabeza.

_Vamos a salir de esto _

_Eso espero, no me gusta nada como van las cosas, estoy muy asustada_

_Lo sé, yo también, pero ya sabes que nuestra familia es especial, ellos no nos defraudarían._

_Pero ni siquiera estamos en un punto fijo estamos volando, y Alice no puede ver el futuro ¿Cómo nos encontraran?_

La media hora paso, lo que solo significa que sería escogido uno de ellos.

Esta vez no colocaron cámaras no trasmitirían a su familia, Blue Demon prefirió, torturar más a los Cullen con su silencio, sabía que no lo encontrarían a tiempo el solo jugaba, darse la media hora, el apareció de nuevo, con otro de sus ayudantes y otra ruleta, la primera tenia números esta tenía una foto de ellos, que obtuvo satelitalmente.

-Bien chicos, el juego es el siguiente: si cae en la cara de alguno ese es el que voy a matar-lo dijo como si estuviese comentando el clima. Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de los dos-Y en medio hora más lo matare-continuo con sencillez, tomo el borde de la ruleta y comenzó a girarla.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!-dice Charlie, y Sarah lo segunda.

-Cuando mi papi te ponga las manos encima, o mis abuelos y tíos-la rueda continúa girando.

-¿Cómo les explico niños? su familia, no va a salvarlos, y uno de ustedes va a morir, y el otro se ira directo al infierno-rio con perversidad. (N .A: _el no puedo mandar a nadie al infierno solo lo dijo para intimidar)_

-Tú no puedes…-comenzó Jennifer pero él la interrumpe.

-Shh, deja que gire la rueda-ya se estaba parando. Charlie. Sarah. Charlie… Sarah… Charlie…-Estaba casi parándose-Sarah, pero de nuevo en el último segundo quedo con Charlie.

-¡No!-grita Sarah

-Bien, bien, bien tenemos un ganador-voltea a ver a Charlie, y sonríe de forma macabra-felicitaciones señor Black, acaba de ganarse unas vacaciones todo pago al infierno.

-No te tengo miedo-dice Charlie con convicción.

-Pues deberías-se acercó donde hacia él y le acaricio la cara, trato de esquivarlo pero, solo alcanzo a desviar la cara.

-No solo voy a matarte, y hacer a tu hermanita ver sino que además, tengo el poder de mandarte al infierno, donde las brasas de azufre te quemaran la carne, pero esta no se consumirá nunca, en una tortura eterna.

Sarah sollozó, ahora su mente estaba entrando en pánico, Blue Demon voltea a verla.

-¡Oh pequeña! No llores-trato de limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla.

-¡No la toques!-grito Charlie-pero Blue Demon no le hace caso y aun así le limpia las mejillas.

-Si tanto te duele separarte de tu hermano, puedo matarte a ti también.

-¡Si le haces daño yo…!

-¿Tu qué?-le interrumpe-no podrías hacer nada, ni por ella ni por ti…-¿hoyen eso?-era un pregunta estúpida pues sí que escucharon que el ruido el ruido de los motores bajando, el aire cambio, todo indicaba que el avión estaba aterrizando-mejor me aseguro que no causen problemas-chasqueo los dedos, los ayudantes aparecieron y les cubrieron la cara con el olor a cloroformo les llego, lo último que vieron fue, a Blue Demon parado muy de cerca.

Al despertar seguían atados pero no se escuchaba el sonido de motores, solo, lo que significaba que ya no estaban en un avión.

-despiertan finalmente, eso es bueno, no querían que se perdieran de nada, por sobre todo tu Sarah querida-hablo Blue Demon con cierto regocijo en la voz.

Algo atontados levantaron la vista, se les forma un nudo en la garganta, y la sangre corre con la adrenalina, terminan de despertar de su atontamiento, respiraban con agitación.

Blue Demon está parado al frente de ellos con un enorme machete.

-¿Saben cuánto tiempo han estado inconscientes?-dio un paso al frente- Pues exactamente media hora-dio otro.

-Cuanto me voy a divertir haciendo esto.

Se acercada a Charlie.


	6. La vida sigue aunque no que no quieras

**Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia, así como los personajes restantes si lo son. Prohibida su copia o adaptación sin mi permiso. Se original has tus propios fics **

Capítulo 5: La vida sigue… aunque no quieras

_El tiempo es solo un parámetro que nosotros mismos trazamos, puede ser corto e insignificante o largo y agonizante. Sea como sea, el tiempo pasa dejando su marca, o tal vez no sea el tiempo, tal vez solo es un evento lo que no nos deja seguir, dejando una huella en nosotros, se puede sobrellevar pero no olvidar, se cura la herida pero una cicatriz queda. Andrea Barrios ;P_

Londres Inglaterra, 7 años después.

Jacob y Nessie Black.

-¿Dónde está Sarah?-pregunta Jacob. A esto Nessie solo niega con la cabeza. El aludido suspira.

-Pronto nos vamos ¿Crees que se tarde mucho?

-Sabes cómo es ella, llegara cuando quiera regresar.

Hoy era un día triste para todos. Hoy era _el aniversario_… Nessie sollozo al sentir que de nuevo la tristeza la invadía, Jacob solo pudo abrazarla, y acunarlas en sus brazos como cuando era ella pequeña, el calor corporal de Jake la hizo sentir un poco mejor como un bálsamo a una herida que seguía latente en su pecho, pero aun así comenzó a llorar en el pecho de su marido.

Si tan solo no los hubiese dejado ir solos en ese día, si tan solo hubiese insistido más, nada hubiera pasado. Nessie se culpaba por lo que paso, reprochándose como madre durante estos 7 años, y más al no poder ayudar a su hija, les falló a ellos en ese momento como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

-No fue tu culpa-dijo Jacob, adivinando lo que estaba pensando-no podías haberlo sabido, nadie podía haberlo sabido-Nessie, perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que le dijeron eso, pero simplemente no quería creerlo, solo sollozo más fuerte. A Jacob, se le encogía el corazón al verla tan triste, y le dolía también al ver a su hija, tan cambiada y diferente a la niña alegre y feliz que alguna vez fue.

Se quedaron un rato más abrazados, pero luego Jacob, le levanta la cara y trata de sonreírle.

-Iré a buscar a Jennifer-le limpio las lágrimas, y le dio un beso en la frente, y fue a buscar su hija.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Sarah estaba parada al frente de una lápida, vestía un suéter negro ligero y un mono del mismo color, estaba cambiada, no solo ya no era una niña, pues desde hace 2 años que dejo de crecer.

No solo era diferente físicamente aquella niña de dulce sonrisa, y de mirada con un brillo de alegría, ya que sus por aquel entonces hermosos ojos verdes, eran algo opacos llenos de tristeza y melancolía ahora; su sonrisa y alegría se convirtieron en una máscara de frialdad y falsa indiferencia. Si, había cambiado, era como si una parte de ella se hubiese ido cuando _él _también se fue. Si seguías la dirección de su mirada podías ver lo que rezaba la tumba.

_Charlie Edward Black _

_No morí realmente, pues viviré por siempre en la memoria_

_De todos mis seres amados_

_2016-2020_

Miraba sin ver realmente, si la observabas de cerca se podía dar cuenta por sus ojos levemente desenfocados que miraba un pasado algo lejano, veía con su memoria perfecta, la figura de su hermano, un niño muy simpático y tremendo, pero aun así bueno, recordaba la primera vez que lo vio siendo apenas un bebé, y lo que hizo para comunicarse con ella, salió de forma tan natural que ella retirara su escudo y pudiese entablar tal conversación sin hablar, recordaba muy bien su vos en su cabeza, incluso siguieron haciendo a pesar de que aprendieron a hablar pero estas conversaciones eran de ellos, solo de ellos.

Mil momentos más se formaron en su cabeza, las veces que hicieron alguna tremendura casi la hacen sonreír. Casi. Pocas veces sonreía, aunque salía algo forzada, y triste.

La primera semana fue la más difícil, podía recordarlo muy bien, los encontraron tarde, pero lo hicieron. Estaban en California, Hollywood. Blue Demon les mando un mensaje diciendo donde podían encontrar a los mellizos, o al menos uno de ellos y lo que quedaba del otro.

Le habían quitado el sedante a Jennifer; ella sola pudo romper las correas y las de hermano. Recibió 23 puñaladas, y Sarah estuvo presente en todo el proceso. Cuando llegaron, el olor a sangre los alerto a todos para lo peor. La cabeza de Charlie reposaba en el regazo de Sarah, ella le acariciaba el cabello. Había mucha sangre. Sarah lloraba silenciosamente, viéndolo fijamente.

No se inmuto con la presencia de su familia, ni cuando su madre comenzó a llorar, ni cuando comenzaron llamarla por su nombre, para ella su hermano no había muerto, solo dormía, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

Cuando su padre la quiso tomar por la cintura para levantarla dijo.

-Charlie no quiere despertarse ¿Por qué no se despierta papi?-fue todo lo que al levantar la cara y ver los ojos de Jacob, a punto de caer lágrimas.

-Charlie, no va despertar pequeña-le respondió muy dolido, al intentar sepáralos Jennifer comienza a chillar, y dar patadas, nunca le vieron tener una rabieta, pero ahora era mucho peor que eso, le tuvieron que dar fármacos para calmarla. Pero continuo llorando, lloro por largo rato, y quedo en silencio, sin habla, no comía al menos que la obligaban, sus padres no sabían que hacer. Por las noches tenia pesadillas, y despertaba gritando a todo pulmón. Pasó una semana para que volviera hablar, y fue porque en medio de su dolor se dio cuenta que su familia también sufría, no solo ella, y que sería muy egoísta de su parte que se preocuparan por ella. Así que finalmente hablo. Aliviando de alguna manera a sus padres, pero Jennifer cambió, eso era seguro.

Fue creciendo, pero no mejoraba, le gustaba estar sola, prefería vestir de negro por el luto. Cuando aparentaba los trece años sus poderes se desarrollaron por completo, su escudo se perfecciono no solo era capaz de contraatacar ataques físicos y mentales, sino que si lo deseaba podía crear una especie de capa de invisibilidad, no podían verla, ni oírla ni dejaba rastros de olor, era como si desapareciera de la nada, completamente irastreable. Aunque no quería ser egoísta, era tanta su necesidad por estar sola, que se perdía por un par de día.

La primera vez que descubrió que lo podía hacer fue una gran sorpresa. Alice quería que salieran; pero ella solo deseaba estar el bosque y correr. Pedía que no la encontrara y así fue aunque paso al lado suyo no la vio, apareció cuando todos se estaba preocupando por ella, reapareció ante la vista atónita de su familia.

Luego de eso lo hacia los fines de semana, cuando le preguntaban a donde iba, se limitaba a encoger los hombros y respondía ´´por allí.´´

Comenzó a llover pero no le importó mojarse, una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla, antes que la lluvia se mezclara y se confundieran con sus propias lágrimas, seguía allí, esperando, siempre esperando pero ¿Qué esperaba? Sinceramente no lo sabía ¿al hermano que le quitaron? ¿La alegría de vivir, que tenía? ¿O simplemente cuando podría superarlo? La respuesta la sabían incluso antes de hacer las preguntas. No pasaría.

-Charlie, te extraño-susurro

¿Qué podía ser más desesperante? ¿El hecho que la vida siguió, sigue pero ella no? o ¿Qué ella estuvo allí, no pudo hacer nada? Lo odiaba por todo a Blue Demon, y también se odiaba así misma por no impedirlo.

-Sarah ya es la hora, tenemos que irnos-escucho la voz de su padre llamarla, tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba cerca.

-Voy, solo estaba despidiéndome-respondió con vos monocorde carente de emoción, se irían de Londres y se mudarían a Rochester y no volverían hasta que no los recuerden.

_(N A Por si no saben o no lo recuerdan ese es el pueblo donde vivía Rosalie de humana)_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Forks, Washington USA

Cristal, y Leah Clearwater.

-Cristi hija, ya es hora de levantarse-Leah trata de levantar a Cristal. Esta gruñe.

-Cinco minutos más mamá-dice tratando de arroparse hasta la cabeza. Leah solo niega con la cabeza, esta niña nunca cambia, pensó.

-Hoy es el día de la excursión en el bosque, de tu escuela-con eso se levanta de brinco.

-¡Si es hoy! ¿Qué hora es?

-Es buena hora vamos-Cristal se sale de la cama, y corre al baño.

-Esta niña- dijo sonriente. Mi niñita, para Leah le parece increíble que esta chica de casi 12 años sea la misma bebé, que adopto, y la cual ama, y sería capaz de dar su vida sin dudar.

-Como ha pasado el tiempo-se dice.

Como a los 25 minutos una bien arreglada Cristal se aparece en la cocina, su cabello pelirrojo, por la altura de los hombros, peinado de medio lado. Una blusa verde, y un suéter de un tono más claro que tenía amarrado en la cintura, con un pantalón azul. Comieron entre bromas, y luego Cristal se fue. Su madre antes le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se despidió con la mano. Aunque no eran parecidas en nada físicamente madre e hija eran muy cercanas y amigas.

Esa Mañana Leah vio partir a Cristal, sin saber que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volverla a ver otra vez.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


	7. Desaparecidos ¿Otro secuestro?

**Crepúsculo no es mío es de Meyer**

Capi 6: desaparecidos ¿Otro secuestro?

Cristal Clearwater: La Push, Washington. Mismo día

Cristal estaba muy emocionada hoy sería un gran día. Su escuela haría una excursión dentro del bosque que limita en la Push. Le encantaba el aire libre; ver la naturaleza era algo que le fascinaba desde pequeña. Vivía hablando de esa excursión desde hace semanas.

Cuando llego a la escuela saludo a su mejor amiga Enily Uley. Una chica muy agradable.

-Hola Eni ¿lista para la aventura?-dijo una muy emocionada Cristal.

-Cálmate Cris, es solo un viaje. Tú haces varios al bosque con tu mamá, y tus tíos-le respondió Enily, aunque mentiría si dijera que la excursión no la emocionaba-Ven que casi es hora de que suene la campana-continuó cuando Cristal iba a rebatirle el comentario.

Al sonar la campana, entraron al salón. Hoy parecía que el universo entero conspirara para que si se realizara el viaje, ya que increíblemente estaba haciendo sol, y era un día muy bonito. ´´perfecto para una salida´´ pensó gustosa Cristal.

Todo transcurrió como tenía que pasar. Se tomó la asistencia. Se verificaron los permisos. Se dieron instrucciones de cómo tenían que comportarse, y se agruparon en grupos de 4 personas. Cristal, Tom, Derek y Enily quedaron juntos. **(N/A: Tom o Tommy es el hijo de Jared y Kim. Derek es hijo de Embry. Para recordárselos) **Y así partieron rumbo al bosque la clase de 7mo grado.

El bosque estaba a 10 minutos a pie, llegaron a él primer sitio que visitaría seria las lagunas que se podían ver cuando hay marea baja, un precioso espectáculo de vida. Claro que Cristal ya lo había visto miles de veces, pero aun así verlo le encantaba.

Así fue pasando el tiempo, la clase vio las diversas clases de pinos, de musgos. Se fueron adentrando, más y más; pero el profesor era consiente que no tenía que llevarlos muy lejos. Finalmente llegó la hora del descanso.

-Bien ahora se podemos descansar, si van a explorar háganlo en grupo y no se alejen en 30 minutos los quiero a todos aquí me explique-Hablo el profesor.

Derek dijo.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos por esa dirección?

-Yo creo que está bien si podemos ver más algo de naturaleza-musito una Enily algo sonrojada.

-Si ¿Cómo si no estuviésemos rodeados de suficiente naturaleza ya?-respondió de forma sarcástica Tom. Lo que hizo que Enily se pusiera más roja.

-Al menos sería más divertido que escucharte a ti _Tommy-_Cristal defendió a Enily, y acentuó el Tommy, sabiendo perfectamente que no le gustaba que lo llamasen de esa forma.

Él la miró con cara de pocos amigos, y cuando iba a responder Enily dice.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué?- responde Derek viendo en la dirección donde la niña está viendo, los otros se ponen atentos

-No lo sé, vi cómo una… ¿brisa? O algo por el estilo la rama de ese árbol de allá-señalo un árbol que estaba como 15 metros de su posición-se movió como si una fuerte viento pasara.

-No sé, Enily, yo no sentí nada de brisa-hablo Derek.

-¡Uhhhh! Hay que tener cuidado-dijo poniéndose detrás de Enily y respirándole la nuca para asustarla. Ella dio un pequeño respingón, cosa que hizo reír a Tom-podría ser uno de los _Fríos _al asecho.

- ¿Los Fríos?-bujo Cristal-Madura, de una vez Tom. ¿No estás muy grandecito para asustarte por viejas historias de Vampiros?

-¡Oye! Solo estoy tratando de medir qué tan valiente es Eni-Tom se molestó

-A mí no me asustan esas leyendas-hablo con voz firme Enily.

-¿Qué tal si vamos?-dijo Tom-¿si no es que las niñas tengan miedo?-Tom se mofó de la inseguridad de Enily.

-¡No, claro que no!-respondió muy molesta Cristal.

-Bueno aquí vamos entonces-hablo Tom. Derek rodo los ojos pero no dijo nada los 4 se fueron caminando. Sin saber que algo siniestro los estaba esperando.

Ellos no lo recordarían pero escucharon cuando llegaron al sitio; una voz:

_-Vengan a mí_-era suave, pero lo suficientemente audible para que todos la escucharan, y era también musical, con un toque de firmeza, como el de una orden.

Antes de que pudieran preguntarse, incluso antes de que pudieran reaccionar una especie de nebulosa se forma en sus cabezas los envolviéndolos, y simplemente no son capaces de pensar el por qué lo hacen pero comienzan a caminar más y más en las profundidades del bosque mientras desaparecían, en la inmensidad del mismo. Donde _tal vez_ no volverían a ver.

Paso el tiempo. ¿Cuánto? No estaban seguros, pudieron ser minutos, días, u horas.

Lo cierto es que cuando volvieron a ser conscientes de sí mismos, no estaban en el bosque adyacente a la Push.

-¿Qué pasó?-pregunto Derek-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-No tengo la mínima idea-declaró Tom muy confundido viendo el interior del contenedor donde se hallaban, tenuemente iluminado por unas rendijas en el piso donde se colaba la luz-Lo último que recuerdo fue: que estábamos caminando hacia el árbol que señaló Enily, y…nada.

-¿¡Dónde está Cristal?-pregunta asustada Enily al no verla.

-¡Hola ¿hay alguien allí?-se escucha la voz de Cristal.

-¡Cris!-le responde Enily. Enseguida todos voltean para ver de donde proviene la voz.

-¿Enily?

-Sigue hablando Cristal no te vemos ¿Dónde estás?-habla Derek.

-No lo sé, esta oscuro, y no veo nada… estoy atada a una silla-los chicos localizan la voz de Cristal, del otro lado de una pared en el fondo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herida?-habla Tom con un deje de preocupación.

-Si estoy bien Tom, pero ¿¡Dónde demonios estamos?

-No lo sabemos-responde Derek y continua-¿Recuerdas algo de cómo llegamos?

-No, y todo es muy confuso…-Pero el ruido mecánico de una puerta oxidada del lado de Cristal la interrumpe. Se detiene y luego vuelve a sonar era como si se abriera y luego se cerrara.

-Bien, bien. Veo que ya despertaron-respondió una aterciopelada voz, que sonaba como masculina. Y todos se estremecieron al oírla pues había algo siniestro en esa voz.

-Me alegra, pues quiero que oigan todo el proceso-continuo la voz.

-¡¿Qué le vas a hacer?-Rujió Tom.

-Ya lo verán o mejor dicho, ya lo_ escucharan_-río cruelmente, aunque tenía algo de musical. Como la voz misma lo era.

Escucharon los tres los pasos resonando como ecos, casi pareciendo como si pisara fuerte solo para escucharlo caminar.

-No, se me acerqué-dijo Cristal al escuchar como los pasos se aproximaban a ella. Le tembló la voz del miedo por la situación.

Lentamente el vampiro se avanza hacia su víctima indefensa.


	8. Neófita

Capi 7: Neófita

Crepúsculo no es mío, es de Meyer.

___**Soy**____triste ____**juguete del destino. **__**Romeo y Julieta primera escena tercer acto.**_

Estaba ardiendo, sintiendo el fuego que la quemaba, desde todos los puntos donde la había mordido. Las muñecas, los tobillos, la yugular. Además que usando una jeringa la inyectó cantidades inmensas de ponzoña en el corazón. Todo esto con el propósito de apresurar el proceso de conversión lo más posible; pero eso no lo hacía mejor para Cristal, todo lo contrario, era mucho peor.

La quemaba con más intensidad.

Un rio de lágrimas fluía por sus mejillas, y sus gritos le desgarraban la garganta, mientras que sus amigos escuchaban con impotencia por la fina pared de metal como sufría, y suplicaba para que la mataran.

El tiempo se detuvo para ella, nunca supo cuánto estuvo así, pero en algún momento se dio cuenta que algo era diferente su oído mejoró y llego a escuchar los latidos las respiraciones de sus amigos y el suyo propio. Estaban solos completamente solos; el que lo hizo se fue hace tiempo.

Su visión también mejoró, y luego sintió como el fuego se retiraba de sus muñecas y tobillos, pero se incremento en su corazón a niveles imposibles. Quería morir, quería arrancarse el corazón de tanto dolor. Uno a uno sus latidos lucharon contra la quemazón, una batalla en que ambos perderían.

Su corazón ya comenzaba a latir más lentamente _Tun, tun… tun. _ Lo podía escuchar hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

Un segundo tardó en darse cuenta que el ardor ya no estaba, respiro una gran bocana de aire, pero no sintió alivio al respirar, la confundió y asusto. Se levanto de la cilla, una parte de su mente se dio cuenta que rompió las correas, que la aprisionaban y que además lo hizo en un movimiento tan rápido, que le preocupo más, todo sucedió en unas milésimas de segundo.

-¿Cristal?-fue cuando presto atención al hecho de que no estaba sola, al escuchar los latidos de tres corazones, y sus respiraciones, le ardió la garganta, como una secuela de lo sucedido. Casi gimió y se puso la mano en la garganta por el dolor, (también noto, lo blanca que estaba su mano, y lo dura que sentía la piel, pero muy vagamente) se concentró en la sed.

De nuevo se movió muy rápido, y correó hacia la fina pared de metal, y de un golpe le abrió un hueco, y lo ensancho, produciendo un sonido chirriante al metal. No había espacio en su ancha mente para recordar que aquellos tres chicos eran sus amigos, no recordó que crecieron juntos, que iban a la misma escuela, y que conocía muy bien a sus familias. No sintió remordimiento alguno por lo que haría, seguía sus instintos básicos, en ese momento, y solo se concentro en el ardor que tenía y que ellos olían de una forma que la enloquecía.

Rugió, entregándose al monstro que ahora era.

Atacó primero a Enily, que era la que tenía mas cerca.

Fue directo a su cuello, a la yugular y mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, rompiéndole varias costillas. Sus dientes atravesaron su piel como mantequilla, extrajo la dulce sangre que tragaba sin desperdiciar ni una gota, tardo unos segundos en vaciarla por completo. Gruño por que se sentía tan sedienta, y no era suficiente.

Alzó la vista al ver a los chicos, pero ellos la miraron con gesto de horror mientras sus cuerpos vibraban, y… fue cuando se transformaron, rasgando la ropa que tenían.

2 lobos enormes se alzaron a la vista de Cristal, uno gris y el otro color café. Se abalanzaron sobre ella, ya no eran Tom y Derek.

Los lobos, al transformarse saltaron hacia ella casi al mismo tiempo, Cristal esquivo al café, y al gris lo golpeó, en la quijada con el puño; ese aulló de dolor y fue arrojado a una esquina, el espacio era muy pequeño, pero instintivamente Cristal deseó que sus enemigos se movieran mas lentamente, y así pareció ocurrir. Aprovechando esto ella sale rompiendo el contenedor donde estaban, saliendo al exterior. Era de noche.

Los lobos dejaron de estar en cámara lenta. De repente entendió que era ella los que detenía, o algo en ella. Sin perder tiempo se abalanzo al gris por un costado y le trituro las costillas, abrazando con mucha fuerza, este aulló, de forma estridente, cuando el café se iba a atacarla a ella.

Cristal arroja al gris contra el otro, el café trata de esquivarlo pero como lo tomo por sorpresa no se movió con suficiente rapidez; ambos colisionan e impactan contra una de las paredes del almacén, se escucha el ruido del metal al aboyarse, y mas huesos rotos de algo o los dos, el gris cae inconsciente, y el café se levanta aduras penas,

Cristal le salta en sima y en un movimiento lo desnuca. El otro parece despertar como si le dieran una descarga eléctrica, trata de levantarse, y pelear para vengar a su hermano caído, pero esta muy mal. Ella lo golpea en la cabeza y se oye el sonido y algo rompiéndose, finalmente el lobo cae inerte le sangran las orejas y la nariz.

Al final los había matado, pero todavía estaba sedienta. Un ruido la pone alerta, y se coloca en posición defensiva, lista para atacar. Un muchacho de cabello cobrizo apareció, y detrás de él salieron otros dos; un rubio alto, y otro corpulento de pelo negro, les gruñe. Todos tenían los ojos dorados. Parecían impresionados de que ella pudiera con dos lobos.

Pero siente una especie de calma, pero no sabía él porque, de este cambio. El de pelo cobrizo hablo.

-No te aremos daño Cristal. Sé que es difícil y muy confuso todo lo que te está pasando, yo también pase por lo mismo.

_¿Qué eres? ¿Qué soy? _Pensó Cristal.

-Soy un vampiro, al igual que tú.

_Vampiro_.

Esa palabra hizo eco en su cabeza, y la dejó clavada en el piso. Por primera vez, desde que se convirtió, se puso a pensar en las leyendas que había escuchado de pequeña, sobre_ los fríos, _y sobre que los Quileutes se transforman en lobos, aunque lo recodó todo de forma muy difusa a través de ojos pocos iluminados.

Solo pasaron un par de segundos.

-Esas leyendas son ciertas-respondió de nuevo el pelirrojo, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

Y ella recordó lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo revivió todo en su cabeza, y jadeó por la impresión_, los maté. Maté a Enily, a Tom, y Derek. Oh Dios mío, soy una asesina, soy un monstro… _ Callo de rodillas, y una y otra ves comenzó a ver lo que ocurrió, sintió tanta culpa, dolor miedo, y odio a si misma, que opaco completamente la sed, de repente se vio las manos no había sangre en ella pero, de cierta manera lo están.

Estaban manchadas de la sangre de sus… no, no podía llamarlos _sus_ amigos, no después de la cosa tan horrible que les hisos. Comenzó a sollozar, y sus ojos le picaron, pero no pudo llorar por más que quiso llorar. Alguien la abrazo, en un intento de consolarla, vagamente se dio cuenta que era una mujer la que lo hacia, no se molesto en preguntarse cuando llego.

-¡ssh! Pequeña todo saldrá bien, nosotros te ayudaremos-ella solo siguió en su intento de arrebato de llanto, consumada en el dolor. No la merecía, no merecía que esta dulce mujer, la meciera en suavemente en sus brazos, y le acariciara el cabello con adémales maternales. No, porque jamás, seria digna de que la amaran de nuevo.

En ese momento Cristal se dio cuenta de lo sola que estaba, fue la última vez que dejo que la abrazaran, o que le mostraran afecto de alguna forma.

Los Cullen le enseñaron que podía alimentarse con sangre de animales, y que con autocontrol podía llevar una vida casi normal como un humano, pero ella no _era_ normal, no podía hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, que lo que hizo a pesar de trágico, no tuviera importancia. Siempre se maldeciría por ello, tanto como dure su larga existencia.

_Oh cruel destino, oh destino cruel, porque le arrebataste la felicidad a otro pobre ser._

_Un ser puro y bueno y de noble corazón, al que su único pecado fue seguir una ilusión…_

Fragmento del poema destino cruel, escrito por el fantasma (seudónimo.)

Casi desde el principio los personajes de esta historia, han tenido que pasar por el dolor y el sufrimiento, en una cadena de acontecimientos donde han quedado atrapados, como moscas en una telaraña, algunos no han salido vivos, y otros ha sido marcados, unos mas que otros pero parece que el destino les esta cobrando la por la felicidad de hace algunos años.

Pero esta llegando la época de cambios, es hora de dar la revancha.


	9. Paradoja I: Los lobos y el vampiro

Capi 8: Paradoja: los lobos y el vampiro

_Crepúsculo no es mío_

Sarah Black Londres, Inglaterra.

Un año y 6 meses después.

Sarah estaba de nuevo en sus vagabundeos, cada vez se tomaba más tiempo en volver con su familia. Ahora se perdía por semanas. Simplemente usaba su poder para huir.

_Huir. _ Interesante elección de palabras, pensó. Siempre tratando de huir, de alejarme de todo y de su familia. No tener que fingir su indiferencia, (aunque no engañe a nadie) no tener que hacerse la fuerte, para enfrentar a estos sentimientos que todo lo que quieren es aplastarla.

Aunque generalmente iba de un lugar a otro, hay un sitio que siempre esta dispuesta a visitar: la tumba de su hermano.

Es por eso que se encontraba en Londres, le pondría flores y se quedaría como una hora, y después se marcharía otra vez.

Al entrar al cementerio se dio cuenta de un olor a vampiro, no se asusto, solo se sorprendió. Sabía quién era el vampiro. Siguió caminando hasta que la vio.

Una figura pequeña, de cabello pelirrojo por los hombros. Su imagen era la de una niña, que estaba próxima a ser una pre-adolecente. Cosa que nunca ocurriría. Vestía un pantalón Blue jean, y un sencillo suéter blanco, al menos 2 tallas más grandes. Su expresión era seria, y sus ojos dorados la taladraban.

Era Cristal; la estaba esperando a un lado de la tumba de su hermano.

Después de el incidente, los Cullen trataron de hacerse cargo de ella, pero las cosas no salieron muy bien. Afectada, y sin dejar de culparse, jurándose no volver a tomar la sangre de un humano. Se fue la los seis meses

_Quiero estar un tiempo sola, tener tiempo para pensar- _fue lo que dijo antes de irse. Cristal a pesar de odiar su condición, y aborrecer la sangre, la inmortalidad le dio un gran regalo: ella tenía un don. Puede desdibujar la barrera del tiempo, y hacerlo mas lento con relación a los demás. Es un poder increíble, y jamás visto. Siempre lo tuvo, por que de humana, parecía que cuando se estaba con ella el tiempo pasaba volando, pero como podemos percibir el tiempo de distintas maneras, no era nada que llamara la atención, en ese entonces.

Pero con un don, o sin el; ella odiaba está existencia.

Sarah la ve con cierto recelo de su parte, no sabía qué estaba haciendo aquí, ellas nunca fueron lo que se conoce como amigas muy cercanas, eran más que todo conocidas.

-Sarah-dijo en forma de saludo.

-Cristal-respondió la aludida, acercándose a la tumba.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Eres difícil de localizar-Sarah no respondió-pero sabía que podía encontrarte aquí. Llevó tres días esperándote.-Más silencio.

-Los chicos se preocupan por ti, en especial Esme-finalmente habló Sarah. Cristal bajo la mirada, _Esme-_pensó con remordimiento. Hubo otro silencio esta vez uno incomodo.

Sarah puso las flores en la tumba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Preguntó la morena.

-E venido a ha hacerte una propuesta-se limito a contestar la pelirroja, pero había algo en su voz que Sarah no supo identificar.

-Sabes perfectamente de mi don-afirmo Cristal

-Tu truquito de hacer que la gente se mueva en cámara lente. ¿Qué hay con eso?-preguntó con dejo de impaciencia, no quería rodeos Sarah

-Pues en este tiempo, he estado practicando; para ver que tan lejos puedo llegar-dijo con algo de orgullo-descubrí que puedo moverme en el tiempo y el espacio, ¿Sarah te imaginas lo que es eso?-Sarah estaba viendo la tumba, cuando Cristal dijo eso jadeó, y la miro de golpe.

-¡Eso es imposible!-dice alarmada.

-No, no lo es, puedo hacerlo. Pero necesito tu ayuda-Sarah queda estática. Si, si se imagina lo que podría hacer con algo así, cambiarlo todo es una oportunidad que jamás llegó a pensar. ¡Dios, hasta podría salvar a Charlie! La sola idea hacia que le temblaran las rodillas. Todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. En seguida se puso a ver si en el rostro de Cristal había algún signo de mentira. _Tal vez, solo sea una broma cruel y de muy, muy mal gusto._ Pensó, no soportaría que alucinarse con eso para después caer en desilusión.

Al ver que Sarah no pude hablar Cristal continúa.

-Con tu poder, podríamos ser invisibles, indetectables lo cual nos permitiría actuar solo cambiando lo estrictamente necesario.

-Yo… estoy hecha un caos… no se que pensar- Sarah hablaba mientas negaba con la cabeza

-Por favor, tengo miedo de hacerlo sola-suplica Cristal. Sarah continúa aturdida, sin el mayor indicio de querer moverse.

-Desde que me convertí en vampiro, no he tenido un momento de paz. Me siento tan culpable, tan deprimida. Odio lo que soy, lo que hice, estoy asustada, quiero ir a _casa_ pero ese lugar ya no es mi casa, extraño a mi familia, pero no puedo verlos, no puedo mirarlos a la cara-su voz a medida que iba hablando se volvía más, angustiante-pero-sollozó-tengo la oportunidad de enmendarlo.

-Tu y yo-continuó-tenemos un enemigo en común alguien que odiamos más que a nosotras mismas.

-Blue Demon-escupió Sarah, muerta de la rabia.

-El mismo. Desde que me contaron lo que les pasó a ti y a tu hermano, he sospechado de que sea el mismo, no se, es una corazonada, pero algo me hace odiarlo.

-Cuenta conmigo-respondió Sarah.

-Vamos entonces-Sarah ve una vez más la tumba. _Voy a salvarte Charlie-_piensa, y luego voltea a mirar a Cristal.

-Cúbrenos con tu escudo primero-ella asiente-dame tu mano-se la da-muy bien.

Cristal cierra los ojos, y frunce ligeramente el ceño. Lo que ve Sarah es increíble todo a su alrededor pareciera ir marcha atrás como en una película, veía a la gente moviéndose, los días, y las noches todo iba muy rápido, pero ella lo captaba todo.

Aunque solo duró un momento. Se sintió deslumbrada un poco, y sintió como si se estuviera desprendiendo del mundo, como si fuera algo aparte, no sabía explicar muy bien eso.

Todo paró.

Luego, Cristal se concentra más y… Saltaron… una sensación momentaria de vacio la embarga, y de repente se encuentran en un bosque. Aunque Sarah jamás ha estado en Forks, reconoció el bosque por las memorias que su madre le mostraba. Había un fuerte olor a lobo, lo que significaba que estaban del lado de su territorio.

_11 años atrás _

-Eso fue…-trato de decir lo que sintió.

-Lo sé-se limito ha contestar Cristal.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo en Forks?-preguntó contrariada Sarah.

-Yo…-comenzó hablar con voz quebrada-No lo sé, a veces no puedo controlar a donde voy-sollozó-tanto tiempo, tratando de reprimir las ganas de volver, y ahora estoy aquí-parecía que quería llorar, y coloca sus manos en su cara.

Sarah hace una mueca, no era precisamente buena consolando, pero lo intentó. Puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Cristal, y la abrazó. La pobre lloraba sin lágrimas.

Pero de repente, escuchan a acercándose a alguien, y ven a Leah corriendo, y en sus brazos tenía a una mujer que sangraba, y una bebita.

-No respires-susurra Sarah a Cristal, esta última se le pusieron los ojos negros ante la visión de sangre, pero también sintió una punzada en el corazón por ver a su madre.

Pero también noto que a pesar de que sangraba se le hacia vagamente conocida la mujer, como si alguna vez la hubiese visto un momento.

-M-mi bebé- dijo en topo débil y pastoso la mujer.

-No hables, ahorra fuerzas… y ella está bien-le responde Leah, viendo con extrañeza a la bebé, era una niña pelirroja con un vestidito rosado.

Los ojos tanto de la hibrida como de la vampira, se abrieron enormes por la sorpresa al reconocer a la bebé._ Era Cristal_. Se escucho un ruido y vieron a dos lobos, uno color arena y otro color chocolate.

-Búsquenlo, yo me encargo de ellas- ambos asintieron y se fueron.

-Mi… bebé, mi bebé…- hablo de nuevo la mujer.

-No hables por favor.

-El quiere… a mi bebita, por favor… por favor no dejes que la encuentre. Cuídala-la suplica de la mujer era lastimosamente débil, como su corazón.

_¿Él?_ _¿Quién es él?-_Se pregunta Cristal.

-¡Hoye, no te duermas! ¡Vive por tu hija! ¡Ella te necesita!-pero su latido se volvió cada más y más lento.

-Adiós, Cristal, mi niña, mami te quiere, y va cuidarte desde el cielo- Dicho esto su corazón se detiene.

Leah, se detiene la pone el suelo y trata de hacerle masaje cardiovascular. Las dos Cristal's se pusieron a llorar, tanto la bebé, con el llanto que los caracterizaba, y la vampira incapaz de derramar lagrimas. Sarah, abraza a esta última con más fuerza sabía que esto no era fácil, pero no podían hacer nada.

-¡VAMOS! ¡VUELVE!- pero no respondía. Las chicas detectan la cercanía de otro vampiro.

Leah maldice, y aparece un vampiro, todo de negro con un pasa montañas. Que miraba con odio a Leah con sus ojos rojos.

Atrás, dos lobos, se lanzaron encima de él; desde dos lados diferentes, pero rodó en el suelo tratando de llegar donde Leah.

Ella vibro y se convirtió en un lobo gris. Estaban de frente. Leah le cortaba el paso a la bebé y la mujer.

El salta encima de ella, pero ni ella ni los otros lobos hacen nada para impedir que el la destroce con sus propias manos.

-¡NOOOOO!-grita Crista, cerrando los ojos hace que el tiempo se congele, y de marcha atrás, como cuando viajaron pero mucho mas lento, y de nuevo lo detuvo cuando estaba apunto en el punto cuando estaba por saltar. Todos quedaron como congelados.

-¡Esto no tiene que pasar!-dice desesperada-¡Tenemos que impedirlo!

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué no se movieron?-dice un poco más calmada Sarah.

-¡No lo sé, no lo sé!-sisea Cristal.

-Tengo una idea, bueno más bien es una corazonada.

-¿Qué?

-Has que el tiempo siga, yo voy a cubrirlos con mi escudo,

Cristal asiente.

Y todo empieza otra vez.

Pero es diferente ahora, los lobos y el vampiro se quedan por un segundo confundidos, como si supieran que _algo _pasó. En seguida se recuperan y antes de que pueda saltar el lobo arena, se le acerca por detrás arrancándole el brazo izquierdo, pero antes de poder alcanzar la cabeza; el vampiro usando sus piernas los golpea y lo lanza contra el lobo chocolate.

El vampiro se da a la fuga, Leah trata de embestirlo, pero él salta llegando a los arboles, y comienza a moverse en Zigzag. Los otros lobos salen en su búsqueda.

-Vamos a seguirlo-sugirió Sarah-Tengo curiosidad de él.

-Pero…-dice algo acongojada Cristal, viendo como Leah recupera su forma humana, y se lanza a intentar salvar a la mujer.

-No podemos hacer nada, ¡Vamos, o lo perderemos!-dice con decisión Sarah

Cristal se resigna, y las dos salen corriendo participando de la persecución.


End file.
